The Administrative Core of the NIDA P30 Core Center of Excellence at Temple University provides the organizational structure to support the activities that create centeredness including thematic integration, interdisciplinary research, and synergy. The goals of the Administrative Core fall into five broad categories: 1) to promote excellence in substance abuse research through integration of the activities of the Research Support Cores and Pilot Project Core; 2) to expand substance abuse research by engaging new investigators in the P30 Center and disseminating research findings about drugs of abuse, addiction, pain and HIV; 3) to foster centeredness through facilitating interactions among the Cores and organizing opportunities for scientific exchanges by Center investigators, 4) to provide education, training and mentoring to future generations of scientists in the field of substance abuse research; and 5) to deliver administrative support services to the Center. The Administrative Core oversees the operation, progress and evaluation of the Research Support Cores through meetings of the Internal Steering Committee and annual reviews by the External Advisory Board. The External Advisory Board is composed of leading senior investigators in the field with international reputations for research excellence in addiction, pain, and the effects of drugs of abuse on HIV pathology. The External Advisory Board provides critical feedback about the effectiveness of the individual Cores, progress of the overall NIDA P30 Center, and strategies to enhance Center activities. The Administrative Core organizes scientific programs and seminars to keep investigators abreast of new developments in the field. It facilitates dissemination of Center activities and research outcomes. The Center Director and Co-director, through the Administrative Core, help to engage investigators nation- wide to utilize the Research Support Cores as a way to extend and expedite NIH-funded research projects using state-of-the-art multi-disciplinary approaches. As such, the Administrative Core provides all of the essential functions of the NIDA P30 Center needed to operate efficiently and to achieve its goals of enhancing substance abuse research.